Super Smash Bros. 6/Lark
Lark (ラーク Lark) is one of the main characters of the Pilotwings series and appears as a newcomer in Super Smash Bros. 6. Attributes Essentially, Lark would be a bit varied in the sense that in the air, his power and other strong points and talents would truly shine since he would be able to combo/juggle in mid-air like it was nobody’s business. At the same, he would be a bit weaker on the ground so his power would be a bit decreased, but his speed would be increased by a decent margin. He could do things like rack up damage and spin along the ground and the air with his “Birdman” wings. As a special note, Lark would also gain a triple jump thanks to his suit. His air game and speed on the other would nothing to take lightly. His attacks could easily chain into each other. Not to Street Fighter levels, but it can connect quite easily. Despite the small amount of jumps he has, he can jump high enough to get momentum to perform aerial attacks before landing. Also, although the gear he wears may appear heavy, Lark would also be quite light. Not glass canon proportions, but to reflect his pilot persona, he would be relatively easy to launch. By extension, I envision him to be relatively floaty. He would fall at quite a slow rate. His Birdman suit coupled with the ability to help him fly, would also help serve in a good amount of his attacks. Moveset * Neutral Combo: Lark begins with one large poke from the right wing of his suit, then does a swipe from the left wing, and finishes with a forced slam from both wings. * Side Tilt: Lark does a very large swipe with the left wing of his Birdman suit. * Up Tilt: Lark performs an upwards triple kick with the Jumble Hopper spring shoes. * Down Tilt: Lark sweeps the floor with his right wing. * Dash Attack: Lark rushes in with a big headbutt to opponents, courtesy of his helmet. * Side Smash: Lark performs a grounded dive, sliding into any opponents in his path. * Up Smash: With the help of his Jumble Hopper spring boots, Lark hops upwards with so much force, that his helmet sends opponents flying straight upwards, allowing him to follow up with many aerial attacks. * Down Smash: Lark rapidly spins along the ground, similar to Peach's, but he instead attacks with his right foot and left wing. * Neutral Aerial: Lark performs a seriously rapid spin in the air. * Forward Aerial: Lark spreads the wings of his Birdman suit to extend them forward, rapidly-jabbing at the opponent. * Back Aerial: Lark does 5 swiveling roundhouse kicks performed in a quick succession behind him with his wings. * Up Aerial: Lark rapidly flaps the wings of his Birdman suit above him, doing multiple hits in a similar manner to R.O.B.'s. * Down Aerial: Lark sends himself downwards, head-first. Can meteor-smash, but only if the opponent is hit by the top of his head. * Grab: Lark grabs with one hand. * Pummel: Lark headbutts the opponent with his helmet. * Forward Throw: Lark performs a Judo Throw, sending opponents flying head-first. Has a very small windbox for nearby opponents. * Back Throw: Lark tosses the opponent over his head and behind him, backhand-punching the opponent away. * Up Throw: Lark tosses the opponent upwards, headbutting to send them further upward. * Down Throw: Lark tosses the opponent downwards, jumping high into the air, and then landing, performing a big body slam onto them. * Neutral Special - Parachute: This move would work like Mr. Game and Watch’s Neutral Air in Melee, and would also grant you super slow falling speed like Peach's Up Special. However, the move itself does NOT give Lark extra altitude, but it is great for covering long horizontal distances while falling. (Only damages the second it opens. Afterwards, if you’re not careful, Lark can be gimped from recovering if the opponent were to hit him. If they end up hitting the parachute, the opponent takes damage. **'Custom 1 - Giant Parachute:' This time around, the Parachute would take longer to pop out from Lark’s backpack. However, as a benefit, the knockback against opponents is much greater if you are being swarmed, and as an added benefit, the parachute would just barely give Lark some added lift to the move, allowing him to gain some altitude with the attack, just before floating to the ground. **'Custom 2 - Instant Parachute:' With this variation, Lark’s parachute would pop out much faster and once again, sending opponents away off of him. Unfortunately, it will NOT give him the added benefit of an extra recovery option, as the parachute would instantly be stuffed back into his backpack shortly after being used. * Side Special - Toy Plane: Lark quickly whips out a remote, and from above him, a toy plane would whiz around. This plane would be useful for gimping characters with recoveries that do not necessarily involve flight of some kind. The toy plane can drop small projectiles that resembles pellet gun bullets that deal 2%. You must also press the "A" button to have the toy plane drop it's projectiles while the toy plane is in use. Press the "B" button to cancel the move. Remember, that as long as the toy plane is still in activation, Lark will be left wide open for attack, and will have no way to defend himself. **'Custom 1 - Kamikaze Toy Plane:' With this move, the toy plane would not be able to shoot BB gun pellets. However, it would explode on impact with opponents, doing damage. Essentially, the toy plane would act as a free-flying version of the Villager’s Lloid Rocket. **'Custom 2 - Blitzkrieg Toy Plane:' This version of the Toy Plane would fire the BB pellets with NO flinching added, meaning that Lark can fire to his heart’s content. However, due to it having no knockback properties, it cannot be used for gimping. * Up Special - Rocket Belt: This move works as a recovery (similar to R.O.B.’s Up-Special), but the thrusters burn opponents behind or below you. Unlike the item, this Rocket Belt cannot be used “infinitely” and instead bursts upwards with blazing speed, having greater knockback at takeoff. It is similar to Palutena’s Rocket Jump, but travels much higher vertically. Sadly, this move has little to no horizontal recovery. If Lark were to damage anyone on the way up, he would score multiple hits, similar to Little Mac’s Rising Star recovery move. **'Custom 1 - Rocket Burst:' This variation would involve the the Rocket Belt being chargeable, however it would have the drawback of exploding if the device has been charged for too long, due it overheating. Otherwise, this variation of the move would send Lark flying much higher than the normal variation. Lark would not deal damage with this version. **'Custom 2 - Rocket Shot:' This time around, Lark would be able to control his flight pattern much easier, but the rocket belt would lack good vertical recovery. Its horizontal recovery would be improved however. Overall, it is very similar to Diddy Kong’s Rocketbarrel Boost. Lark would also be able to strike opponents only once rather than score multiple hits with the normal variation. * Down Special - Boost Ring: When used, Lark places a floating ring in-front of him which can be passed through to give him an instant momentum boost to dash into opponents, sending them flying from the collision. However, opponents can also go through this ring as well, which can be used to their advantage, rushing into other opponents (including Lark!). As a matter of fact, if the opponent uses the ring to crash into Lark, he actually takes more knockback, similar to if Duck Hunt’s Trick Shot is sent flying back at them. Depending on the character’s weight, the move could cause less knockback or more. For example: if Kirby goes through a ring, his knockback is very small, so you don’t need to worry about lightweights. If Mario or any middleweights walk through, the knockback is decent, to say the least. If any heavyweights, such as Bowser were to go through, then watch out! Get out of the way as soon as possible or you’ll be sent flying! Don’t worry though, because if you happen to place the ring just right, it could be used as a trap to rush an opponent off-stage. **'Custom 1 - Stunning Ring:' The same ring is used by Lark, only this time around, the rings set by him will stun an opponent in the event that they walk through them, and the more damage they have, the longer they stay stunned. Be careful, as Lark himself will be subject to this effect as well. **'Custom 2 - Slingshot Ring:' With this variation, The ring left by Lark will cause him and his opponents to be propelled at high speed through the ring, but in the opposite direction! He must first run into the ring, which will then shoot him in the opposite direction, doing more knockback and damage compared to the default version of this move. * Final Smash - Light Plane: A plane flies in from the background, similar in-function to Zero Suit Samus' Final Smash. Lark hops inside, preparing to fire himself at opponents from the foreground. Be very careful though, as Lark has quite a small window of time to fire himself at opponents. He has a span of 15 seconds. If he does not fire himself in that window of time, the Final Smash will abruptly cancel itself, and Lark will return to the stage as if nothing had just happened. If he does fire himself however, Lark will deal massive damage and knockback to whoever he manages to hit, to the point where it is almost always going to be a One-Hit KO. It should be noted that the Final Smash one-use only, so Lark must time the attack right, and position himself carefully. Taunts * Up: Lark takes off his helmet and blows on it, wiping the top and then straps it right back on. * Side: Lark makes a funny face in whatever direction he’s facing, sticking his tongue out at his opposition, making a silly sound as he does so. * Down: Lark attempts to rapidly flap the wings of his Birdman suit, actually lifting himself off of the ground for about 3 seconds, he then gets tired and falls back down onto the ground, huffing and puffing from exhaustion. Idle Poses * W.I.P. Cheer * Lark! Lark! Lark! Lark! On-Screen Appearance * Lark uses a parachute to float safely down to the ground. Victory Poses * Lark jumps up high into the air, happily shouting “Yahoo!!!” He will continue hopping even after the announcer has announced their names, and they yell out their exclamations. * Lark plays with the remote-controlled toy plane, before it loses power, and crashes onto his head, causing him to wince and rub in slight annoyance. * Lark basically performs his entrance animation from the start of a match, but this time, the parachute covers his whole body, and he can’t get out from under it. Victory Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d4MlDH10-Us (License Achieved - Pilotwings 64) Losing Pose * Lark claps to the winner. Trophy Description Lark has a trophy that is awarded each time Classic mode is completed with him on any difficulty. Lark W.I.P. * Pilotwings 64 (N64, 1996) Lark (Alt.) W.I.P. * Pilotwings 64 (N64, 1996) Costumes * White suit with blue pants (Default) * Pink suit with red pants * Purple suit with black pants * Black suit with light blue pants * Kiwi (Alternate Costume) * Kiwi on orange suit with black skin * Kiwi on purple suit * Kiwi on yellow suit Trivia * W.I.P. Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. 6 Category:Pilotwings